


Good Boy

by eridixm



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW!! you’ve been warned, Praise Kink, Riding, Teasing, can you tell that i’m a virgin lmfao, dom reader, oral (reader receiving), sub goshiki, timeskip goshiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridixm/pseuds/eridixm
Summary: You discover something about your boyfriend, Goshiki, when he returns from Volleyball practice.
Relationships: Tsutomu Goshiki x Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: Haikyuu Oneshots





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> sooo yeah i saw a tiktok that said timeskip goshiki has a praise kink and i agree...so here we are. enjoy!

You forced your arm into the air and reached for your phone that was placed on the coffee table before you. A small sigh escaped your lips and the screen lit up your dull expression, the time was clearly displayed as 6:30pm. You were waiting for your boyfriend, Goshiki, to come over to your house after Volleyball practice like every Friday night. However, it was gradually getting later and he was nowhere to be seen. 

Suddenly, you were snapped out of your anxious thoughts by the echoing sound of your front door closing. You whipped your head around to reveal Goshiki setting down his gym back and carefully slipping off his shoes. A smile crept onto your face immediately and you jumped off of the soft couch to meet him. He had heard your rapid footsteps and spun around to lock eyes with you, he returned a warm smile.

> You threw your arms around his neck, “Hey, Shiki!”

> ”Hey, Y/N.” he replied delicately, planting a small kiss on your lips.

> ”How was the match today?” you questioned eagerly.

> ”It was difficult, to be honest, but we won!” Goshiki stated with content.

> ”That’s great! I’m so proud of you!” you moved in to gift him another kiss.

> ”It was only a practice match, Y/N.” he chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

> ”That doesn’t mean it’s not important! The more practice matches you win, the more real matches you’ll win!”

> ”Good point as always,” Goshiki grinned, “So, you’re proud of me?”

> ”Of course! You’re a professional player and deserve to win after working so hard all these years.” you said, smiling broadly.

At that moment, you noticed that Goshiki’s cheeks had shifted from his usual skin tone to a crimson shade. He was already hot from practice, but you just now felt the warmth radiating from his expression. 

> “Shiki, are you okay? You’re all red.” you asked, tilting your head sidewards.

> ”What? I am? No, I’m fine!” he, for some reason, jumped at your words and disconnected eye contact with you.

> ”Is it something I said?” 

> “No! I mean- yeah- no! You haven’t done anything!” Goshiki lied, and you could tell.

You finally caught on to what was occurring, which came as quite a shock to you. He was getting flustered because you praised him for winning. It was adorable to say the least. You wondered how you could use this to your advantage on building up your relationship. 

Goshiki was now waving his arms around to distract you from what was going on with him, which made you giggle. You grabbed his wrists mid dance, causing him to freeze. His widened eyes found yours once again and you pulled an innocent look. 

> “I forgot to tell you something else.” you said, trying to hide a smirk.

> ”W-What?” he mumbled.

> ”That you’re a really great kisser,” you admitted confidently, “You’re probably the best I’ve ever had.”

Goshiki’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at your words. You trailed your hands up his arms, across his broad shoulders and locked them around his neck again. His breath hitched at the contact and you heard him gulp harshly.

> “Oh, erm- really?” was all he could manage to utter.

> “Mhm. You know what?” you hummed, beginning to back him into the wall behind you, “I bet you’re an amazing lover, too.”

His back finally touched the wall with a thud, you leaned in closer to him, so close that you noticed his breathing had increased. 

> “Y/N,” Goshiki breathed, “What are you getting at here?”

You retracted your hand from around him and used it to cup his burning face.

> “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

> “Tell you what?” he watched your thumb slowly stroke his skin. 

> “That you get turned on whenever someone praises you.” you were fed up him playing dumb.

> “What?! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Goshiki frequently shook his head, his fringe swayed at the movement.

You raised your knee slightly and placed it in between his legs until it reached his erection that you had noticed earlier. Goshiki looked down at what you were doing and immediately looked away to the side. However, when your knee touched the fabric of his shorts, he let out a tiny moan. 

> “Now do you know what I’m talking about?” you raised your eyebrows teasingly. 

> “Y/N...” he sighed, closing his eyes and putting his head back against the wall.

> “What?” you encouraged him and simpered.

> “Can I please...” Goshiki began shakily, “Can I please touch you?”

> “Of course.” 

With that, he opened his eyes to look at you. He possessed a look mixed with embarrassment and arousal, you found it endearing. He elevated his arms and placed them gingerly on your hips. You nodded at him to tell him that was he was doing was okay, as he still seemed cautious. Goshiki leaned in and placed his quivering lips onto yours with leisure. This time was different from all of the other kisses, the heat of it sparked something inside of you. Soon after he attempted to slip his tongue inside your mouth and you gladly let him. This caused him to produce a throaty moan, which vibrated against your mouth, making you moan too. Afterwards, he let go and you both took a moment to catch your breath. 

> “Yep, definitely the best kisser.” you sighed, sliding your tongue across your lips.

> “You made me be like that.” Goshiki replied.

You grabbed his hand tenderly and guided him to the couch. Before you could push him to sit down, he stopped in his tracks.

> “Wait,” he said, you raised an eyebrow, “I want to pleasure you instead.” 

> “What about your situation?” you questioned, gesturing your eyes to the growing bulge in his shorts.

> “It can wait. I like the way you talk to me, please.” 

> You moved closer to him and placed your mouth beside his ear, “You want me tell you how much of a good boy you are whilst you eat me out? Is that it?”

You heard his breath jerk and saw him nod his head repeatedly in the corner of your vision. You stepped away from him and comfortably sat yourself down on the couch. Goshiki walked up to you and knelt down with no difficulty, it seemed like he had gained some more confidence. He looked up at you for conformation and you nodded. He took his hands, slid them in between your thighs and spread them slowly. You helped him out by removing your underwear and throwing them on the floor. He finished off by grasping your ankles and positioning them on his sturdy shoulders. Goshiki lowered his head and left a trail of mini kisses on your bare thighs, causing a moan to leave your mouth. The contact stopped for a second, but you were then struck with his tongue sliding up your clit. It sent a shiver up your spine and you threw your head back violently. He removed his right hand that was holding your leg and briskly stuck a finger into your soaking hole. You gasped at his eagerness and decided to grab a handful of his silky hair. 

> “Oh god,” you moaned, “G-Goshiki, you’re doing so well already.” 

Your words encouraged him and made a moan boil up from his throat that vibrated against your clit. Goshiki soon added another finger and curled the two upwards, quickly hitting that delicate spot. You arched your hips in pleasure and his face became buried into your pussy even deeper. He directed his tongue to your walls and went up and down them gradually. At the same time, Goshiki began pumping his fingers in and out of you at a regular pace. You could feel your orgasm building up as your breathing started to speed up too.

> “A-Ah, fuck. You’re so good at this, k-keep going. I’m nearly there.” you said in between breaths.

Goshiki sped up his movements as you grabbed another handful of his black locks. Your legs started to shake intensely, nearly falling off of his shoulders. At the last minute, he added another finger and continued at the same rate. You were a moaning mess until the orgasm arrived and you came all over Goshiki’s fingers. You sighed deeply with your head still thrown back, your chest heaving. He lifted himself up and you looked at him, his mouth and fingers were glistening in your juices. It was a welcoming sight, if you were being honest. You saw him stare in surprise at the mess you’d made and a grin appeared on your face.

> “Lick them clean for me, like the good boy you are.” you ordered.

Goshiki widened his eyes at the sudden demand, but he brought his digits to his mouth and sucked them neatly. 

You eventually got up from the couch and swapped seats with him impatiently. When he was sat firm on the seat, you reached for his shorts and boxers and ripped them off. His cock was throbbing from waiting so long, so you straddled him as fast as you could. You placed your hands on his shoulders for balance.

> “You’ve been so good for me so far, Goshiki. Let me repay you.” you offered, kissing him passionately and tasting yourself in the process.

He nodded in anticipation and snaked his hands onto your hips. You aligned your entrance at his tip and steadily lowered yourself down. It stung at first because of his size, but you soon managed to take it all. You started off with slow thrusts to get used to the feeling. Goshiki already had his eyes clenched shut and was attempting to maintain his breathing. It wasn’t long before you went faster, digging your nails through his shirt. The only sounds in the room where your moans intertwining with each other and your skin slapping against skin. Finally, you hit that perfect spot that made you cry in pleasure. 

> “You feel so good, a-ah.” you moaned beside his ear. 

Your second orgasm was arriving, so you took another approach. You decided to lift yourself up slowly but then slam yourself down onto his cock, instead of gentle thrusting. Goshiki seemed to appreciate the change too, because he let out a raspy moan from his chapped lips. 

> “I’m close, Y/N,” he muttered, “P-Please let me cum inside of you, I want to feel it.” 

> “O-Ok, cum for me. You’ve been such a good boy.”

With one more thrust, you both climaxed at the same time. He grunted in your ear as he came, making you sudder. You felt him fill up inside of you and you collapsed against him harshly. 

A few moments passed and you lifted yourself off of Goshiki’s lap and sat next to him. You had already managed to control your breathing.

> “Praise kink, huh?” you asked, soon bursting out in laughter.

> “Hey! I didn’t know either, it never had that affect on me until I met you.” he confessed, also beginning to chuckle.

> “Really? Well that’s good to know.” 


End file.
